Number One With a Bullet
Number One With a Bullet is the fifth episode of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 23, 1992. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written by Fred Fox Jr. Plot When Steve has to have an emergency appendectomy, Carl thinks he's in store for three Urkel-free days until he is shot in the butt while trying to foil a robbery and winds up sharing the same hospital room as Urkel. Urkel may prove to be a helping hand when one of the robbers wants revenge on Carl for having one of his buddies captured. Synopsis During yet another unannounced visit to the Winslows, Urkel is his usual self ... propositioning Laura and getting turned down. Upon the rejection, Urkel holds his abdomen and complains of pain. As he's leaving, he passes out. The Winslows think it's another sympathy ploy but Carl can't revive him and asks Harriette to call an ambulance. It turns out Steve's fine but his appendix has ruptured and needs to rest. His own parents don't even bother to visit him because of the whole thing and decide to go on vacation. After a very hilarious scene where Urkel unwittingly kisses Carl (thinking him to be Laura), the Winslows visit their neighbor in the hospital. Soon, he takes Laura aside and notes they'll be Urkel-free for three days (while he recovers from his surgery). Carl's jubilation is short-lived, as the nurse announces to Urkel that he has a roommate. Hours later, he's brought into the hospital, having just had emergency surgery on his buttocks. He was shot while foiling a robbery at a jewelry store but managed to capture one of the suspects. The other suspect is still at large, wanting revenge but That isn't bothering Carl so much as now he's roommates with Urkel and no other rooms are available. As usual, Steve causes him no end of grief, showing off his appendix and playing his concertina. Upset over the lousy food and more importantly, that he can't get his needed rest, a cranky Carl finally tells Urkel to take his concertina and sing his tune elsewhere. Steve is insulted and tells him off by mentioning he hardly appreciates all the kind things he's doing for Carl. Urkel mentions that he went out of his way to entertain Carl and make his stay in the hospital more enjoyable and this is how he is thanked: by being yelled at for no reason because he can't get any rest. Steve mentions if this is how he will treat him, then Carl can find someone else who will share his misery. Urkel leaves to cool off in the restroom with his appendix, when an orderly enters. Of course, the orderly turns out to be the other robbery suspect. He's the one who wounded Carl in the first place and now he's there to finish the job. The suspect reveals if he's dead then his brother, Ralphie, walks. His plans to shoot Carl immediately go up in smoke as Steve emerges just in time to knock would-be cop-killer out with a bedpan. He apprehends the suspect by using the remote control to trap the gunman in the hospital bed as a makeshift body cuff. Carl thanks Urkel for rescuing him from the gunman. After a visit with the overjoyed Winslows, Carl has some alone time with Urkel and apologizes for his earlier behavior. Steve is suspicious and wants an explanation. Carl admitted he was angry over how the prospects of being Urkel's roommate and everything else in between. While alone with the robbery suspect holding him at gunpoint, Carl finally realized how much Steve selflessly went out of his way to entertain him and make his hospital stay enjoyable. Urkel forgives Carl after hearing him explain himself. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Barry Jenner as Lt. Murtaugh Cameo * Juan Pope as Orderly * Christopher Darga as Jenkins * Annie Gagen as Charlene * Michael Griswold as Dr. Skiles Gallery Carl and Steve (NOWB).jpg Number One With a Bullet (2).jpg Goofs * Steve is wearing his socks pulled up when he gets out of the bathroom. Then, his socks are scrunched down before hitting the criminal and pulled up again just after hitting him. After that, when he is trapped in the bed, Steve's socks are scrunched down once more. Trivia * This episode marks the final appearance of Barry Jenner as Lt. Murtaugh. The character would be written off the show the following season and be replaced by both Captain Savage (Sherman Hemsley) in Season 6 and Commissioner Geiss (Dick O'Neill) in season 8. He is mentioned one last time in the episode "Whose Kid Is It Anyway?," however. * This is also the first time that Steve set Carl straight for his lack of appreciation. The next one that will follow is in season 6's Till Death Do Us Apartment, season 7's Fa La La La Lagghh (Though the latter may had more to do with Steve's disgust in Carl's greed in wanting to win the prize money) and Season 9's Throw Urkel off the Train. * This is the first time Steve has successfully foiled a criminal in his attempt for revenge. The later episode that would follow is season 6's "My Bodyguard". Quotes :Urkel: Big Guy! :Carl:he's roomed with Urkel Oh no, no, no. ---- :is in the hospital explaining to Urkel how he got shot in the butt :Carl: No, I didn't. I surprised a couple of slime balls trying to break in a jewelry store. :Urkel: Did they get away? :Carl: One of them did, but I subdued the other one with my good cheek until help arrived Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four